Up to now, a variety of technologies relating to signal compression and recovery have been suggested and are generally applied to a variety of data including an audio signal and a video signal. The signal compression and recovery technologies have been developed while improving image quality and sound quality as well as increasing a compression rate. In order to adapt to a variety of communication environments, efforts for increasing transmission efficiency have been in progress.
Typically, contents including an audio signal, a video signal and additional information have been provided using a variety of broadcasting methods. Recently, a variety of contents including an audio signal has been provided using a digital broadcasting signal. The audio signal which is transmitted through digital multimedia broadcasting may be compressed by a variety of compression methods and then transmitted. When the audio signal is received, the audio signal is decoded by the compression method of the audio signal included in the broadcasting signal. As the use of the Internet has increased dramatically and a requirement for an Internet protocol (IP) based service has increased, a method of providing a broadcasting signal according to an IP scheme is being considered. However, in a case where a broadcasting signal including an audio signal is efficiently compressed and the compressed broadcasting signal is provided according to a variety of transmission schemes including the IP scheme, a process of providing the signal compression method through the broadcasting signal was not suggested. For example, when the efficiently compressed broadcasting signal is transmitted to an IP based terminal or mobile broadcasting terminal, a method of processing the broadcasting signal was not suggested. Accordingly, a problem may be caused in providing a broadcasting service using the broadcasting signal.